703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor: Bora Bora
|returnees = AsaKusuri (30) ChristineMGlam (30) Owlish (30) Zombijou (30) FlightlessP (37) Smocke55 (40) |previousseason= Survivor: Chaos |nextseason = Survivor: Carthage |bluray = BoraBoraBlu.png }} is the twenty-seventh season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! Twists *'Four Starting Tribes': Much like & , Bora Bora will feature 4 tribes of 5, forcing the players to be on their toes at the beginning of the game. *'Hidden Immunity Idol': There will be a Hidden Immunity Idol put in play at the the respective team camps and one hidden for the merge tribe. *'Rookies Vs. Veterans': For the time in 703 history, the cast is evenly divided between Rookies (new players) and Veterans (former players who fell into irrelevancy, aren't really remembered that well, or eliminated before they could've made a significant impact on the season) return. *'Crossover Players': Also, for the first time in 703 history, 2 players from the 703 Big Brother franchise, who also haven't played 703 Survivor before, will play as Veterans. This twist is like the one in the canon show of Big Brother (Season 17), where Jackie & Jeff were former contestants of the Amazing Race, before joining the cast of BB17. *'Battle Of The Sexes': Much like & , the castaways have been divided by sex. containing the Rookie girls, containing the Rookie boys, containing the Veteran boys and containing the Veteran girls. *[[Mutiny|'Mutiny']]: At Final 15, players were given the option to mutiny to the other tribe. *'Remove a Juror Challenge': Just like in , on Day 38 there was a surprise reward challenge where the winner won a vote to remove a juror from the jury, preventing them from voting for a winner at Final Tribal Council. Moderators Castaways } |rowspan=5 |rowspan=9 |1st Voted Out Day 3 | 4 |- | |'Jukeball' "Amanda" | |2nd Voted Out Day 5 |3 |- | |'robrangel16' "Rob" | | |3rd Voted Out Day 8 |8 |- | |'DanaBa' "Dana" | | |4th Voted Out Day 10 |8 |- | |'Violet7676' "Violet" | | |5th Voted Out Day 12 |7 |- | |'Tatasport' "Tata" | | | |6th Voted Out Day 15 |4 |- | |'PeaceOut12' "Mikey" | | | |7th Voted Out Day 17 |6 |- | |'FlightlessP' "Rhys" | | | |8th Voted Out Day 19 |4 |- | |'Doublet222' "Ting Ting" | | | |9th Voted Out Day 19 |6 |- | |'JonWasNotHere' "Jon" | | | | rowspan="11" |10th Voted Out Day 22 1st Jury Member |12 |- | |'IAmVegas' "Jared" Big Brother 3 | | | |11th Voted Out Day 24 2nd Jury Member |7 |- | |'Owlish' "Toby" | | | |12th Voted Out Day 26 3rd Jury Member |7 |- | |'Smocke55' "Aromal" | | | |13th Voted Out Day 28 4th Jury Member |14 |- | |'XAllyx' "Ally" Big Brother 3 | | | |14th Voted Out Day 31 5th Jury Member |11 |- | |'Jake31011994' "Jake" | | | |15th Voted Out Day 33 Removed From Jury |11 |- | |'tatehornford' "Tate" | | | |16th Voted Out Day 35 6th Jury Member |6 |- | |'zombijou' "Torsa" | | | |17th Voted Out Day 37 7th Jury Member |3 |- | |'MrSimtastic' "Joey" | | | |Second Runner Up |3 |- | |'ChristineMGlam' "Christine" | | | |Runner Up |8 |- | |'AsaKusuri' "Asa" | | | |Sole Survivor |1 |} Episode Guide } | |- | |- |3 | | colspan="2" | |8-1 |3rd Voted Out Day 8 |- |4 | | colspan="2" | |8-1 |4th Voted Out Day 10 |- |5 | | colspan="2" | |7-0 |5th Voted Out Day 12 |- |6 | | colspan="2" | |4-3 |6th Voted Out Day 15 |- |7 | | colspan="2" | |5-2-1 |7th Voted Out Day 17 |- | rowspan="2" |8 | rowspan="2" | |colspan=2 | |4-3 |8th Voted Out Day 19 |- |colspan=2 | |4-1-0 |9th Voted Out Day 19 |- |9 | |colspan=2 | |6-5-1-0 |10th Voted Out Day 22 1st Jury Member |- |10 | |colspan=2 | |6-2-1 |11th Voted Out Day 24 2nd Jury Member |- |11 | |colspan=2 | |0-0; 7-2 |12th Voted Out Day 26 3rd Jury Member |- |12 | |colspan=2 | |5-2 |13th Voted Out Day 28 4th Jury Member |- |13 | | | | |5-1-1 |14th Voted Out Day 31 5th Jury Member |- |14 | |colspan=2 | |5-0 |15th Voted Out Day 33 6th Jury Member |- | rowspan="6" |15 | rowspan="6" | | rowspan="2" | | |4-1 |16th Voted Out Day 35 7th Jury Member |- | | |2-2 Tiebreaker |17th Voted Out Day 37 8th Jury Member |- | |None | |1-0 |Removed From Jury Day 38 |- | colspan="2" rowspan="3" |Jury Vote | | rowspan="3" |4-2-1 |Second Runner Up |- | |Runner Up |- | | Sole Survivor |} Voting History } | | | |- | | align="left" |Jake | - | - | | - | | | - | - | | | | | | | | | colspan="6" |- | | align="left" |Ally | - | - | | - | | - | | | - | | | | | | | colspan="4" | | | |- | | align="left" |Aromal | - | - | | - | | | - | - | | | | | | | colspan="5" | | | |- | | align="left" |Toby | - | - | - | | - | - | | | - | | | | | colspan="6" | | | |- | | align="left" |Jared | - | - | - | | - | - | | | - | | | colspan="8" | | | |- | | align="left" |Jon | - | - | | - | | | - | - | | | colspan="9" | | | |- | | align="left" | | | | | - | | | - | - | | | colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Rhys | - | - | - | | - | - | | | | | colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Mikey | - | - | - | | - | - | | colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Tata | - | - | | - | | | colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Violet | - | - | | - | | colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Dana | | | - | | colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Rob | - | - | | colspan="19" |- | | align="left" |Amanda | | | colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Vanne | | colspan="21" |} Trivia * This is the first season since ''El Salvador'''' ''to not feature either a green tribe or a red tribe. * This is the first season since to be won by a woman. Links Bora Bora Forums Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Seasons